I Surrender My Power Over To You
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: When Laxus protects Lucy from some kind of shadow that attacks her, he loses his left arm in the processes. During the attack, Laxus chooses Lucy as his Mate, and he gives her half of his magic power, this makes Lucy alot stronger. But what are these Shadow things attacking and why do they want Lucy? Can Laxus protect her? Why does Natsu want Lucy away from Laxus? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Laxus walked in through the guild doors and sat at his normal spot by the bar. His team wasn't here yet other than freed but he was deep into a book in a corner and Laxus didn't want to disturb him. Mira wasn't behind the bar so he guessed she was somewhere in the back getting something. So he just sat and waited on the silver haired barmaid with his hand cupping his face and a look of boredom.

"Good morning Laxus!" he jumped at the perky greeting and turned to see the chocolate orbs of Lucy. She was standing behind him with the biggest smiled he's seen on the celestial mage.

"Oh, um hey Blondie" he wasn't quite sure what to say to her, this was actually the first time she had ever spoke to him this way. She seemed in a good mood. She walked over and planted a seat beside him. "Not with the team?" he asked finally finding something to talk about.

She shook her head. "Waiting for Mira, where is she?" right then the barmaid came in from the back and smiled warmly at the other female mage.

"Right here Lucy, oh and Laxus morning!" she said a little in surprise. "Waiting for little old me? Sorry I was just doing up some dishes in the back"

"That's fine, I can wait or do you need some help?" Lucy said placing her hands on the bar and leaning in a little to the other woman.

Mira smiled at her suggestion "thank you Lucy, if you want to help that would be wonderful." She then turned over to Laxus, "Laxus, do you want your normal?" he nodded. Lucy smiled and got up walking around the bar and into the back. "I'll be there in a minute Lucy just let me tend to Laxus" Mira called after her. Lucy turned around and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchen.

"She seems happy today" Laxus said after he saw she was gone. Mira nodded as she bent down to get a glass from under the island.

"Her team got back last night from a job and Natsu and Gray were able to behave themselves so they were able to get the full payment. Lucy was excited to pay her rent on time and I'm sure her land lady was just as surprised." Laxus chuckled.

"Someone's easy to please" he said. Mira giggled herself and handed him his glass of beer.

"Mira, baby, can you come here for a second!" Wakaba hollered from his table. Mira smiled yelled back saying she was on her way and started towards the older man before stopping and turning back to Laxus.

"Laxus is it ok if you go in the back and help Lucy for me? I'll be there in a minute, please" Laxus nodded and waved her off as she smiled warmly at him and ran off towards Wakaba.

Laxus looked down at his glass and frowned. Seems that he had to chug it down before going off to the other blond. He tipped the glass to his mouth and drank a little before hearing a scream. He snapped his head around to the guild hall to see nothing wrong. Nobody else heard it but him. He guessed it was just his minding playing tricks on him before he heard the scream again. The rest of guild was working the way it normally was and nobody heard a thing. That wasn't just any scream though; that was Lucy. He got up fast and ran into the kitchen.

Lucy was on the ground her clothes wet and a shadow looming over her. There were dishes around her broken. She screamed again as the shadow reach out and grabbed her arm.

"Please come" a voice said.

"NO! HELP SOMEBODY" Lucy yelled trashing around on the floor as the shadow came closer towards her. Laxus growled and sent a lightning bolt towards the shadow. The voice screamed and Laxus grabbed Lucy. The shadow grew in size and threw it's arm towards Laxus. He jumped out the way and the arm went crashing into a cabinet, destroying it. He jumped behind the shadow and blasted his lightning dragon roar at him. Smoke filled the room as Laxus landed on his feet, Lucy still in his arms. They heard another screech as the smoke cleared and the shadow loomed over them. Lucy screamed again and buried her face in Laxus's chest. His eyes widen at how his attack had no effect on the shadow.

It screamed again and threw is arms at Laxus. Laxus was able to dodge the first one but didn't see the one that was coming behind them. He fell to the ground with bone crushing force but he was able flipped over so Lucy landed on top of him and he didn't crush her. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Laxus! Are you ok, Laxus!" he grunted and tried to sit up. "Your arm!" Lucy said pointing to his arm that was bleeding badly. He must have landed on a shard of broken glass and it cut his arm deep right below his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, get out of here or you'll get hurt. Tell the guild." He yelled at her and he looked up at the shadow that was starting to turn the room dark. He wonder why nobody heard the screams or the crashing.

"NO! You'll get killed. I can't leave you here" Lucy yelled back with tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Lucy you need to go, I can't fight with you hugging me" he didn't mean to sound harsh but he needed to get her to safety and that was all he was worried about. But she didn't move.

"NO! You can't fight at all with your arm like that!"

"Then go get help! You can't stay here" the shadow turned towards them and threw his arms drown at them. The pressure crushed Laxus into the ground with Lucy on top of him. She cried out in pain and he winced with the pressure of her body on his. The shadow lifted his arms again and went to send them back down on the two. "Lucy run and get help!" Laxus tried to push her off of him but she wouldn't move. "Lucy…Lucy…LUCY!"

"I'm gonna protect you" she said raising herself off of his chest and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. A tear feel and hit Laxus's cheek. "You came and saved me, so I have to fight too" the arms came down and crashed her back into his chest. She screamed again in pain.

"Lucy, please you don't have to protect me, Lucy please" Laxus begged her but she just hugged him and waited for the next blow. She was taking all the blows for him, and he hated it. It was supposed to be the other way around.

The shadow raised his arm and brought it back down. Lucy held on to Laxus as tight has she could. She was sure she had broken her back but that didn't stop her from holding onto Laxus. Suddenly the shadow cried out in pain and Lucy turned around to look at it.

"Lucy, Laxus! Are you two alright!?" a voice called out to them. A figure had the shadow's arm cut off and falling to the ground.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled looking up at the other woman in Satan soul. The figure screeched and swung his arm at her. Mira jumped out of the way and sent a purple and black blast towards it. It screamed and swung his arm wildly. His body began to grow even larger and his arm started to grow back, the piece that was on the ground disappeared. The shadow now with two complete arms again swung at Mira and slammed her into a wall. She bounced back and sent a powerful kick towards the shadow and it met her half way with is arm blocking it.

The shadows mouth opened and red lightning began to crack from out of it. Mira watched it with a surprised look as it threw its head back and threw it at her. She screamed has it blasted her towards Lucy and Laxus as she crashed into them. Laxus and Lucy went rolling the other way and Mira's magic disappeared.

"I'm sorry" she said looking over at them. "That blast took away my power somehow" Lucy watched in horror as the shadow turned back to Laxus and Lucy. It threw it's hand down and crashed them together again.

"Why" Lucy cried out. "Why is it attacking us" the hand crushed them again and Lucy screamed out in the pain. Laxus winced and held Lucy tightly.

"Laxus! Lucy!" Mira yelled. The shadow turned to her and slammed it's other hand to her. She cried out as the other hand came down to Lucy and Laxus again.

"I've had enough!" Lucy screamed before the shadow threw her back into Laxus again.

"Lucy!" he yelled he had to do something but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a yellow light began to glow around her and Laxus.

"I want to protect Laxus and Mira! Please! Leave them alone!" She screamed as the light grew. The shadow screeched and tumbled backwards. Laxus watched Lucy in amazement as her magic power grew a rapid pace. The shadow was steady backing up from the light, was it scared of the light? Laxus suddenly got an idea. He grabbed Lucy into his arms and lightning cracked around them her light grew wider and the lightning began to fill the room. Mira watched them and couldn't believe her eyes, was a celestial and lightning unison raid was happening before them.

Figures began to glow around Lucy and Laxus each glowing in a powerful blue light. It was Lucy's spirits. They all threw their hands out to the two and their power grew stronger, the magic throwing up their hair. The shadow let out a roar as it began to shrink in size. Laxus looked down at Lucy and she was looking back at him with tears in her eyes. He felt pain watching her cry he didn't want her to cry. Why wasn't It wasn't happening fast enough, what was he doing wrong? The shadow was back to the size it was when the first saw it and Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Lucy, forgive me" she looked at him confused as he crashed his lips into hers. A large blast sounded and a blinding light accompanied it.

The guild hall shook from the power as the blast flew up into the sky and grew.

"What the heck is that!?" Gray yelled looking up at the large mass. "it's coming out of the guild hall"

Natsu pushed past bodies and stood up onto a table to get a view of what he was talking about. "That's lightning!" he yelled. "Laxus!"

"Natsu" Erza yelled up at him. "Lucy is missing!" Natsu's heart dropped.

"Mira's not at the bar, we can't find her" freed yelled over towards them. "Laxus is gone too"

"Then that means that light" Erza watched at the light started to grow larger. "Natsu come with me!" he nodded and they both took off towards the kitchen. The light was stronger there. And they got blasted back into the hallway.

"What the heck!" Natsu yelled he got up and ran back towards the kitchen and pushed passed the light. Erza stood and followed after him. On the other side their eyes widen in what they saw. Mira was on the ground cut up pretty bad and on the other side of the room. Lucy and Laxus was surrounded by her spirits the light growing around them and their lips locked. And a shadow almost the size of Elfman screaming in pain

"This power!" Erza yelled "how-" she never finished as they were blasted and the light took over the whole guild.

~X~

Lucy woke up in the infirmary's bed. Laxus was beside her in the other bed still sleep to her right and Mira to her left was sitting up and drinking some water Elfman had given her.

"Lucy, you're awoke" Natsu said walking over. He was smiling and looked relieved.

"Natsu, what happened" he narrowed his eyes and without hesitation, grabbed her in a hug. "Natsu!" she said in surprise. He held her there.

"Lucy, what the heck was that. You were so beat up and Mira was- why? Why didn't you come get me? They told me you were missing during all of that, I was so worried. Don't do that again. Please Lucy, don't do that again." Lucy felt her shoulder wet, was Natsu crying? She wrapped her arms around him and patted his head.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I should have did what Laxus told me to and got help. I'm sorry" Mira watched them with a saddened expression.

"It's not your fault Lucy, you were just trying to protect Laxus. And you did a great job." Mira said trying to reassure the other woman.

Lucy's eyes widen and she turned over to Laxus as Natsu pulled away from her. "Laxus, is he ok" she said looking over to the dragon slayer. Nobody said anything and that worried her even more. "Is Laxus ok!" she hollered at them. She didn't know why but she was suddenly was angry. She wanted Laxus to be fine more than she even cared about her own heath, but she didn't know why. Natsu let her go completely and looked down at her with a hurt expression. "Natsu why won't you tell me anything about him! Why!?"

"Lucy why are you so angry?" Natsu said slowly backing away from her. "Laxus is- he's right there" he said pointing to the other bed. "He's fine, he has a head concussion and his arm- we think he's gonna lose his arm" Lucy's eyes widen as she stared at her best friend.

"What"

"He's arm is more than just broken, but there was a lot of glass stuck to it. Wendy couldn't stop the bleeding so we had to tie it up really tight to cut the blood circulation. Master said the only way to fix it is to cut his arm off but we didn't do it yet" Elfman explained

"No! there has to be another way!" Lucy yelled pushing the covers off her to get up out of the bed. That just tore at her heart. She couldn't let them do that. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't let them touch Laxus"

"Wait Lucy, hold on your back is in bad shape you shouldn't get up" Mira said. Lucy ignored her and stood up to only fall to the ground. Natsu caught her and stood her back, steading her.

"Lucy calm down, we're not going to do it." Natsu said set her back down on the bed. "Wendy and Levy are in the library looking for a better way." Lucy didn't believe him somehow. She pushed him off her and she stood up again. She had better balance but she wobbled as she walked over to Laxus's bed. Natsu didn't stop her this time and watched as she fell to her knees beside Laxus's sleep form and wrapped her arms around him. She held him against her chest and suddenly felt safe and all her worries washed away. She closed her eyes and just sat there with him in her arms.

"Get out Natsu, I won't let you hurt Laxus. I'll die before you do that"

Mira felt tears tickle in her eyes as she held a hand up to him mouth "oh Lucy" she said as the tears fell down her cheek. Natsu's clenched his hand into fist and walked out the room. He pushed past Erza and Gray who both look at him with questioning looks.

"Natsu, is Lucy alright?" Gray asked as the other boy kept walking.

"Yeah, she's fine, she with Laxus. He'll protect her" he said stomping down the stairs to the guild hall. Erza narrowed her eyes but ignored his words. She walked off towards the infirmary. Gray watched Natsu for a second before turning to follow Erza.

Erza froze where she was as she looked over at Lucy's empty bed and Mira crying into Elfman's shoulder. Then she looked over to Laxus in Lucy arms as she silently held him and cried. Erza shook her head clamping a hand to face to hide her eyes and walked out, back to the guild hall. "This is too much" she said slamming the door. Gray just looked over at Lucy. Was this what Natsu meant? He bit the inside of his lip and walked over to her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he said reaching out towards her. "Natsu told us you were o-"

Lucy's head shoot up and her eyes glared at gray. He took a step back looking down at her. She held onto Laxus tighter and clench her teeth at him. Gray had never seen her like that before she looked scary and he could feel himself trembling at her fierce expression.

"Don' .Him" she growled. Gray was frozen where he was he couldn't look away from her. What was this? Why was she so protective of him? "I swear if you even look at him I'll kill you." Gray's eyes widen and he gulped. She was dead serious. He backed up a little more then turned and ran out. Lucy watched him before looking back down at Laxus and gently ran her figures trough his blond locks. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise"

~X~

Mira was taken home as the guild began to decrease in numbers. Elfman asked Lucy did she needed to be walked home but she wouldn't leave Laxus's side. She wanted to be there with him when he woke up. Freed stayed with her but sat on the other side of the room. Lucy wouldn't let him come any closer. Freed didn't argue. He knew why she was acting like this. Master told him and her team why she was acting the way she was. This was Laxus's choice.

~X~

"_Master is there a meaning to why Lucy is the way she is? Nobody can get close to Laxus without being threatened to be killed" gray said. Master frowned._

"_Laxus has on decided his mate and it seems Lucy is the one." master said looking down at his hands. The room filled with shocked faces. Natsu quickly got up and started to walk out. Erza grabbed his hand and pushed him back into his chair._

"_You're not going anywhere, you need to hear this as much as we do" He didn't fight her, he just sat there looking helpless. "Continue master." she said. The old man nodded._

"_When a dragon slayer picks their mate, they are giving that person half of their magic power and recreating more for themselves. This is why he hasn't woken up yet, he's restoring his magic power that he has given over to Lucy. From the magic blast that we saw coming from the two, you can tell he gave her an ample amount."_

"_That was why she was able to call out all her spirits?" Erza said leaning in, listening closely to master's words._

"_Yes, she'll be very powerful now with his magic is also flowing within her. Lucy easily let her body take his magic and her body accepted it. In other words she is now claimed as his mate for as long as he wants her his mate."_

"_How long would that be?" Erza asked. Master shrugged._

"_It is up to Laxus. However long he wants her to be his mate. It's on the same stage as dating. But if Laxus is mark her, then he cannot chose another mate, she will be his mate forever. The marking is on the same level as a marriage. But he didn't mark her." _

"_Alright but doesn't explain why she won't leave his side." Gray said. "I was almost killed by just looking at the guy"_

"_Lucy's magic now knows its partner. Her body is to fit with him and he is to fit with her. Which means if anything was to happen to one the other would feel pain. Has anybody said anything that could trigger her to be angry at us?"_

"_If you mean has anybody gave hints to Laxus getting hurt, then yeah I did" all eyes looked over at Natsu as he looked at master with cold eyes. "I told her Laxus may lose his arm and she freaked" master sighed._

"_That's why, Lucy is Laxus's other half. Now that she is his mate anybody who hurts Laxus is immediately saw as her enemy. Same goes for Laxus. It's hard to explain but there is going to be a lot of changes regarding those two. Natsu may be the only one who fully understands because he is a dragon slayer himself."_

"_Yeah but his rules on mating is different than mine" Natsu said._

"_That might be because Laxus isn't a real dragon slayer considering he wasn't raised by dragon" gray said. 'It's just because of that lacrima" _

"_We could change this because he hasn't marked her yet. Laxus's magic will go back to himself and Lucy will go back to the way she was."_

"_Maybe we should do that" Erza said. Natsu nodded in agreement._

"_No!" freed said standing up. He believed he has sat quiet long enough. "Laxus chose Lucy as his mate and we have to accept that. What if Laxus truly wants this and we're just gonna take that away from him? I cannot sit here and let you take something away from him. The rest of our team would say the same if they were here." He turned to Lucy's team and frowned "I understand you want to protect Lucy as the same as I want to protect Laxus, but parting them from each other is not the way of doing that. They have one another now. They will still be the same they were before all this happened it just maybe a little different seeing them together but we are their friends, their teams, their family! We have to be strong for both of them"_

"_I agree with freed" Gray said "I don't want to hurt Lucy. What if she wants this too? I don't want to see her sad. Laxus is what she needs right now and Lucy is what Laxus needs. We shouldn't choose for them when they have already chose themselves."_

_Erza nodded. "I understand. This is what they want." She smiled up at freed "thank you" he smiled back and nodded. Master nodded too._

_Natsu stood up and walked towards the door. "If Laxus hurts her I'm killing him, just a heads up" he said before leaving._

_Freed looked over to his sword and narrowed his eyes, this was not over yet. "We still have one last thing we need to do. Wendy informed me in something important. It seems here is no other way." He said. To himself he said "I'm sorry Lucy but it needs to be done"_

_Master's head snapped towards him. "You mean"_

"_Yes, I'll be the one to do it. Because I care for Laxus."_

"_Freed you shouldn't, this would break your heart" Erza said shaking her head._

"_No, I am the only one fitted to do this. Laxus would understand if it were me"_

"_Very well then," master said standing up from his chair. "I'll give you the supplies, I'm counting on you Freed"_

~X~

Laxus opened his eyes and peered up to Lucy. His heart softened at the sight of her. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. He ran his hand through her hair then sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked as his hand slipped down to her back. She winced a little and he quickly drew away. "sorry"

She grabbed his hand "No, it's ok. I… I think I broke it though" she said her expression saddening. Laxus cupped her cheek and looked over to Freed sitting by the window.

The other man stood up and walked over to dragon slayer. "Laxus, it's nice to see you awoke now." Lucy tightened her arm around him and glared over at freed. Laxus patted her shoulder and she loosened a little.

"Thanks freed." He said. "I guessing you know what happened." The rune mage nodded his head.

"Mira explained to us what happened."

"No not that. _This_" Laxus nudging to Lucy holding him tightly. Freed smiled.

"Yes, and I accept it completely. This is you decision Laxus. I have no right to object against it." Laxus sighed in relief

"Thank you freed, you don't know how much that means"

Freed sat on the bed beside them and shook his head. "No Laxus I do. It's clear that you really wanted this."

Laxus looked over at Lucy. She was frowning at freed. Laxus sighed and grabbed the woman and placing her in his lap. "Lucy it's ok. Freed won't hurt me, I promise" freed looked the other way knowing better.

"No" Lucy said not taking her eyes off him "tell him what your planning, freed" Laxus looked over at the other mage in confusion.

"What?"

"Laxus, please understand I am doing this to protect you and because I care for you." Freed stood up and walked around the bed and grabbed Laxus's hurt arm. Laxus winced in pain before Lucy pulled him away from freed.

"Don't touch him!" she yelled. freed closed his eyes and drew his sword with a pained expression.

"Lucy I'm sorry but this has to be done or Laxus will never heal."

"Freed, what the hell are you talking about!?" Laxus said moving to sit in front of Lucy. Freed pointed his sword at Lucy and wrote a rune. Her eyes widen and she froze. .

"I wrote the rune still, I will not deprive you of seeing this by writing sleep. You need to see that Laxus will be fine. I'm sorry Lucy." She couldn't move as freed took Laxus's arm again and pulled the bandage off.

"NO! FREED PLEASE!" Lucy yelled. Freed felt a tear fall and watched as it hit Laxus's arm. Laxus tried to pull away but his arm was helpless. It felt almost as if it wasn't even there.

"Laxus, forgive me" freed said as Laxus's arm began to bleed again. Freed raised his arm with the sword in hand and aimed at Laxus's arm.

Lucy screamed as he brought it down slicing into Laxus.

~X~

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Announcement!**

**I will be only updating **_**I see myself in daddy's arms, The NEW sister of Laxus Dreyar, and this story**_** for a little while. **_**If it was all Laxus Dreyar**_** may get some updates here in there but the others are on a hiatus for just a little while no more than a month.**

**Hope you can't wait until the next chapter lol**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's voice hung up in her throat and she couldn't even breathe. She felt pain but not anywhere on her body, her chest hurt. It burned and it cried out to Laxus. Freed was in full tears as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Laxus" he croaked from tears "i- I ... " Laxus was froze himself. He was looking down at his arm...gone. Lucy hadn't noticed when freed dropped his sword, the rune disappeared. She wrapped her arms around Laxus, but he didn't move.

"Laxus" she said softly. He turned towards Freed hurt wrote all over his face. Freed stood up with is sword. And faced Laxus head on.

"This had to be done. But because I am a loyal discipline of you Laxus, I apologize." He raised his sword again and the two watched in horror as he jammed it into his side.

"FREED!" Laxus yelled he went to get up but he passed out half way and fell back onto the bed. Lucy caught him. But stared down at freed. He fell to the ground as blood puddled around him. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. No...Why? She grabbed her head and screamed. Tears fell and her chest hurt worst. She shook her head and screamed again as the tears clouded her vision. She felt light headed. Her body ached. Her mind was blank. But her chest is what hurt the most. She grabbed Laxus pulling him in her arms as she cried out in defeat.

~X~

Master and Mirajane walked into the guild hall the next morning. Master had a set face on worry for his children. Did Freed complete his task? Or could the worst have happened. Did he fail? Only time would tell as he started up the stairs and into the infirmary, Mira at his side. She was better this morning with only a broken arm. Lisanna wrapped it up for her so she was able to walk around and not stay locked up in her bed. She just couldn't tend to the bar.

Master's heartbeat calmed as he opened the door but what he saw shocked the life out of him and his heart dropped. Freed on the ground blood pooled around his limp body. Laxus was passed out on the bed in Lucy's lap with is left arm gone but it wasn't bleeding. Lucy was holding him, crying the tears falling onto his chest. Was she up this whole time? Master's breath quickened. He looked up at Mira for reassurance that what he was seeing was true. Mira couldn't even look him in the eye. She ran towards Freed and grabbed his body. She held two fingers up to his neck. Then began to shake him.

"Freed, Freed, please wake up. You need to get bandaged you shouldn't bleed anymore. Can you stand? Freed." She shook him again and his eyes slowly opened and peered up at her. Master slowly regained his composer and could breathe fine again. His attention focused on Lucy and Laxus.

He paddled over to the two and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him but she didn't stop crying. He hugged her and smoothed her hair. She let herself beheld in his arms. As he held her, he looked over to Laxus. Why wasn't he bleeding? Freed cut right below his shoulder, he should be bleeding, it was a clean cut. His eyes widen as he looked down at wet spots in Laxus's shirt, they were from tears, Lucy's tears. The spots glowed a light blue color before disappearing. It couldn't be.

"Lucy, my child. Are you alright?" She whimpered into his chest, a way of answering him. "Lucy, it's alright, Laxus will be fine. I will contact Porlyusica immediately-"

"NO!" Mira snapped her head up and Freed panted over her shoulder looking up at the blonde mage. "Don't touch him!" she screamed.

"Lucy we need to cover his arm or he will bleed to death" master yelled back, instantly regretting it. Lucy stared at him her eyes as large as bowling balls. Her chest started to raise and fall faster and she clenched her teeth.

"Death" she repeated. "Death, death, death, DEATH!"

"Mira you and Freed get out of here." Master ordered in a frantic cry, he knew what was coming next.

"But master-"

"GET OUT HURRY!" Mira grabbed freed and rushed out just as a magical burst of energy surrounded Lucy as she screamed. Master grew in size to stop her, her hair few up and her eyes turned a deep golden color. "LUCY LISTEN TO ME. LAXUS IS FINE!" master tried to assure her. She ignored him as she threw her head back as the magic energy threw master back. He slammed into the sink that was on the other side of the room and fell to the ground. Lucy's teeth started to grow into sharp canines. Master watched in horror as she screamed out and the whole room seemed to explode.

~X~

"Mira! Where's master!" Erza yelled running into the guild. From the outside she felt the great magical power and instantly thought of Lucy and Laxus. Mira was under a table holding freed to her chest screaming. Glass, chairs and chunks of wood spun out of control all over the guild hall in a fierce wind. Erza equipped a sword and cut into a piece of wood coming her way. "Mira it isn't safe get out!" she yelled. She ran up to the bar cutting whatever headed her way.

"Erza!" she turned around to see Gray and Bickslow trying to get there to her. "What the hell is going on?" Gray yelled.

Bickslow grabbed a table about to hit gray and threw it behind him. "This is pure magical energy. I feel it" he said holding out his hands as the wind flowed through them.

"Its dragon slayer energy!" Wendy yelled Carla held her and was shifting through obstacles "we're going to find the source. In the mean time I'll eat this wind to stop everything from flying everywhere" she sucked in a breath and sucked in as much wind as she could before her eyes widen. "this isn't normal wind!" She began to cough and Carla ran out of magical power dropping Wendy. Evergreen caught her and tumbled into a chair.

"Ever! Wendy!" Erza yelled and cursed as another block of wood attacked her. Gray froze it and started up the stairs.

"It's Laxus! He's the only dragon slayer here!" he yelled.

"Technically not" Freed managed to holler out from Mira's chest. Gray froze and Erza looked over at him.

"Explain!" she snapped.

"Laxus gave Lucy his magical energy therefore she has the same powers as a dragon slayer. She must be taking form now" Mira narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by taking form?"

"Her body is starting to take the power Laxus gave her and making it her own. Her body has to get used to the new power flowing within her and that's what's it doing."

Gray shook his head. "But Lucy accepted it remember!"

Freed panted and grabbed Mira's shoulder to sit himself up and face Gray. "Yes she only accepted it. She still has to go through the stage of basically adding it with the magic power she already has. Laxus's power is greater than most dragon slayers because of the is a lot to take in especially when half of it is now suddenly added into a much weaker body."

"Maybe Lucy's body can't handle the sudden change therefore what we're seeing now is her old magical power and new magical power brawling." Evergreen said sitting up with Wendy in her lap.

Erza clenched her teeth. "To see which one she keeps, I understand now. How do we get her to keep both?"

"We have to wait until he body finishes the change and see what comes next, I'm not sure what we can do. This all has to deal with Laxus helping her balance out the two powers but he is unconscious right now to do that. Damn it it's my fault. I did my job too early and rushed Laxus into losing his arm. I should have waited" Freed cursed slamming his fist into the top of the table him and Mira were under.

"Freed it isn't your fault." Erza yelled she turned to Gray "Gray go wake Laxus, he's our only hope right now. Bickslow get freed and Mira out of here. Evergreen you and Wendy too. I'll stay here. Master must be up there I have to get him out."

"YES MA'AM!"

~X~

"LUCY!" master went to grab her with his extended hand but was thrown back again. Lucy was screaming out as the power around her got out of control. Her teeth were sharp as a shark's, her eyes glowed with that golden color and her hair seemed to grow longer down her back and to her waist. She trashed on the bed and arched off with a fierce roar.

The infirmary door flew open as Gray and Erza rushed in. Gray went straight to Laxus and began to slap him. "Laxus get the hell up!" he yelled. Erza Grabbed master and jumped out of the way from a sudden ray of Lucy's light.

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled snapping her head towards Gray and throwing her arm out to stop him but her hand not reaching far enough. The light wrapped around her arm and a ray grabbed gray and threw him back into a wall. He cried out in pain and coughed a little blood.

"Gray!" Erza dodged one of the same rays coming after her and master.

"Laxus you idiot!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to a figure in the door. Natsu pushed pasted and grabbed Laxus's body.

"Don't!" Lucy yelled. A few letters appeared before her and suddenly her eyes shut closed and she seemed to sleep. Another person pushed into the room and clasped onto the floor.

"That maybe all I'm helpful for. GO NATSU!" Freed said from on the ground. Natsu nodded and gave Laxus a good punch.

"Don't go sleeping on me when your partner is right next to you going through this alone! Get your stupid ass up and protect her!" he yelled. Laxus didn't move, so Natsu punched him again.

"Natsu don't be so rough!" Erza called out to him. Then she realized what Freed did, he wrote a rune of sleep on Lucy so she could see what was going on and what was happening to Laxus. "Laxus!" she screamed. "Don't let Lucy suffer! Wake up!"

Natsu shook him. "This is what you did making her your mate when you didn't know what you were doing. Lucy is weak! She can't hold magic like the one you possess! You fucking idiot!" he punched him again. "You're gonna kill her!" Erza's eyes widen and tears spilled out.

"No" she said shaking her head. "No Lucy can't" Gray felt his heart drop, was Lucy going to die?

"Laxus get up and save her! Save your mate! You love her don't you!" Natsu began to cry as he punched Laxus again. "Don't-Don't let her go through this alone…..please. Laxus get up!" Laxus didn't move an inch. Natsu went to push him again when a hand gripped him and stopped him from hurting Laxus again. He snapped his head up to brown orbs. "Lucy?" Lucy stood in front of Natsu a sadden look on her face. She shook her head and gripped his hand tighter. Mavis stood beside her both in a ghost like appeal to them. "What's going on?" Natsu looked over to the bed to see another Lucy slight hovering over it, asleep.

Mavis steeped forward "this is only a small fraction of a sane Lucy. I entered her mind and pulled out the Lucy that was being corrupted. In other words, the one that you see every day and not the one that is turning into a dragon slayer herself." she motioned to the other Lucy over the bed. "As you can see the one over there is only focused on Laxus. She is battling within her own body to fight to peace with the new magic power she possesses. Laxus also in that battle which is why he cannot be awoken. Remember part of himself is now in Lucy. The only way to balance this out is for Lucy to give part of herself to Laxus which could not be done yesterday because of the shadow attacking them and Lucy's ignorance on that matter." Mavis turned to Lucy and nodded. Lucy put her hands to her chest and walked towards Laxus. Natsu let him go and stepped away with a still stunned expression. Lucy closed her eyes and sealed her lips over Laxus. Just like the day before, a flash of light filled the entire room and took over.

~X~

When the light faded Laxus was holding Lucy against his chest and the one from before disappeared. Mavis stepped up and laid a hand on her forehead with a smile. "It seems she is overworked. The Lucy I had pulled has returned to its rightful place in her mind and is no longer corrupted."

"So that means" Natsu said.

Mavis turned to him and gave him a cheerful smile "her body has finished it's battle with the two magic powers and she can now rest in peace."

Gray quickly stood up. "Rest in peace she-"

"Opps sorry" Mavis said throwing a hand to her mouth. "I said that wrong, gomen" everyone sighed. "I meant her body as balanced out the magic differences in both her own magical power and Laxus's now flowing within her. And Laxus" she turned to him lightly stroking Lucy's hair. "Laxus as woken up."

"He's arm" Erza said biting the inside of her lip.

"Looks weird, huh?" Laxus said looking up at her with a soft smile. "I know." Master stood and cleared his throat.

"Laxus I will contact Porlyusica for a replacement arm she was the one that helped Gildarts." master walked out then paused turning back to mavis. "Mavis, thank you so much. But may I ask you for something." She slowly nodded. "What do you know about those shadows?"

Mavis looked back to Lucy and closed her eyes. "I must tell you something a little more important first before that. I must be quick before Lucy is awoken" she said. Master nodded for her to continue. "Lucy is no long just a regular mage."

"What do you mean?" Laxus said glaring at the other woman.

"Lucy is now the first of the Fourth generation of dragon slayers."

"Fourth!" Natsu said. Mavis shook her head.

"As you know, on earth land there are only seven dragon slayers. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra. Over all none of them except Laxus has found a mate. When claiming a mate they are giving half of their magical power, which we have seen from Laxus and Lucy. By giving them this magic, they are turning them into what is called a mated dragon. If the mate is not a mage, that person would have to start from scratch in learning dragon slayer magic taught to them by their mate. Considering Lucy _is_ a mage, she doesn't have to go through this. Everything should come natural to her. She will have the same element Laxus has in, lightning, and she will carry on as a dragon slayer _if_, Laxus marks her which has not happened yet." She turned to Laxus and gave him a stern look. "Lucy has already given half of herself to you Laxus, will you claim her as your permanent mate?"

"Natsu stared at him with a glare as if daring him to accept. He didn't want Lucy to be his mate, he didn't want that. Lucy was supposed to be his! Laxus looked at the woman in his arms and leaned down. "Laxus" Natsu warned. "Know what you're committing to." Laxus looked up at him.

"Did you hear what you said Natsu? I love her." Natsu clenched his teeth.

"You just had a full sentence with her yesterday! How do you know you love her!?"

"Because I always had Natsu!" Natsu took a step back. "God, why couldn't you see that. Yes I understand I never really talked to her. that was my mistake. I thought I wasn't good enough for her I still don't think I am. How can a man like me deserve a woman like Lucy?" Natsu scowled at him.

"You're right, you're not good enough"

"Natsu!" Gray scolded.

"Shut up pointy eyes!" to Laxus he yelled "You don't know what's good for Lucy at all! You- you were just using her the other day to protect yourself from that monster-"

"That's enough!" Erza stood up and slapped Natsu across his face. "You went too far! Laxus has been in love with Lucy. Didn't you see that yesterday!? That wasn't a kiss between to people who are just guild mates. That was one of a one sided love. Natsu you're the idiot. Just accept Lucy doesn't belong to you already!" Natsu showed hurt all over his face. "Laxus I am entrusting Lucy in your care. Protect her as your mate. I fully accept it." Laxus sat stunned at her.

"I accept it also" Gray said. "Laxus you're not a bad guy, I believe in you. Please just don't hurt her."

"Laxus your team fully supports whatever decision you make" Freed sat up and panted out steady breaths. Erza helped him up.

"I should take you to Wendy." She said assisting him out the door.

"Freed!" the two turned around to Laxus. "Thank you" Freed gave him a warm smiled before Erza helped him out. Gray followed after, pulling Natsu with him.

"Now hurry up and mark our Lucy" he said before leaving. Mavis turned to Laxus

"I take it that you are going to make her your permanent mate?" Laxus nodded

"Yeah" he leaned in and bit into the skin of her shoulder. Blood drew and slid down her back. Master took in a deep breath before bailing out like a little toddler.

"Laxus! You found your life partner!" he cried dramatically. Mavis patted his shoulder with a laugh. Laxus let go of her as her shoulder started to glow a bright color before fading and right above her collar bone was the mark of the lightning dragon, a lightly yellow colored bolt of lightning.

"I drew her blood, the other dragon slayers should start to realize someone had be claimed." He said. Kissing over the mark. Master bailed louder, Mavis slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Hush! Or you'll wake her up, we still have to discuss the shadows!" she scolded. Master immediately got serious.

"Right, what are they." Mavis narrowed her eyes.

"Spirits of passed on living."

"What!?"

Mavis closed her eyes. "It was brought to my attention that both of Lucy's parents have passed." Master nodded. Mavis continued "One is now hunting her in the form of that shadow." Laxus remember what it said the other day.

"_Please come"_

Not to mention how it mostly attacked just them. Who was it and why did it want Lucy?

"I cannot say who it is at the moment, but it will come back for her. Laxus this is your job as her mate. Keep her away from those shadows. And don't let her know who they could really be." He nodded.

"I was going to do that anyway."

~X~

Gajeel sniffed the air and grinned. "So bunny's been claimed huh"

"Gajeel?" he looked over to Levy standing beside him with an eyebrow raised. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud. Oi, shrimp think you can handle being a dragon slayer?"

"Eh!?"

Panterlilly shook his head. "Gajeel, too soon"

"What!?"

~X~

"I don't like this" Natsu said from behind Gray.

"Shut up, you'll find another woman idiot, Lucy is Laxus's"

"Say his name again and I rip your head off"

"Laxus"

"You damn Popsicle!"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?"

"No ma'am!" Natsu said throwing an arm around Gary.

"Best bros!" Gray agreed. Mira laughed as she tended to feed's wound.

~X~

Laxus looked down to the new robotic arm attached to him. It looked a lot like the one Gildarts has. He sighed at turned over Lucy as she stepped out of the shower. "Laxus? Are you ok?" she asked.

He leaned back in his couch and sighed. Master suggested that Laxus took Lucy to his house to rest, and he made it really clear that she only _rested."_Did you see it?" laxus asked.

"The mark?" he nodded. "Yeah I saw it. I also saw my freaking hair! I mean look at this!" she pulling the long braid she made flowing down her back and to her waist. Laxus chuckled.

"You look beautiful" Lucy blushed and went to sit beside him. He threw arm around her and closed his eyes. "What do you think of the mark? Are you fine with it?"

"Mhm, it's cute. I like it."

"You're mine now ok, so no more too closeness with Natsu" Lucy laughed.

"Ok, ok" they sat in silence before Lucy pulled back a little and grabbed his hand "I just thought of something" she said. "Send a spark to me" Laxus raised an eyebrow but did what she said. It wouldn't hurt her now that she was like him.

He sent a small spark and Lucy sent her own and in-between their hands was a small line of lightning connecting them together. Laxus grinned and looked at the little light between them. "Isn't it cool!" Lucy said with the biggest smile on her face.

"yeah, it sure is" Laxus leaned in to kiss her before a bright light shined in front of them and as it started to disappeared the figures of both Virgo and Loke stood in it's place.

"You guys!" Lucy said surprised. "What are you doing here!?"

"Urgent news, hime" Virgo said. "The spirit king has requested to see you immediately"

Loke looked over to Laxus. "You too"

"What!? Why!?" Lucy said standing up to her spirits.

Loke saw her hair and his eyes went wide and his hips started to shake. "My Lucy! What lovely long hair you have, you look even more striking as ever!" he cooed stroking the braid. Laxus growled as he threw him in the opposite direction.

"Get serious lover boy" he said with a scowl.

Virgo turned to Lucy. "There is a spirit that has requested to speak about you and the king would like to discuss your current state."

Lucy stared at her spirits and gulped. "Alright"


	3. It might just be YOU (AN and Dedication)

**Next chapter will be posted today or tomorrow. but first...**

**I just wanted to make a quick update/author's note.**

**I was looking at my reviews for this story and some things caught my eye. So I am going to bring them to attention.**

* * *

**Kuro-fudo-no-otoko** chapter 2 . Jul 7

that was good... everything seems to went fine... now what does the spirit king needs of her/them? update soon

**Celebwen Telcontar** chapter 2 . Jul 8

Please continue. This is good. I can't wait to see what the Spirit King has in store for them.

CT

**RavenNM** chapter 2 . Jul 20

I really like what you're doing so far, I can't wait to see what happens in the spirit world!

**It seems that you guys are excited for what's going to happen with the spirt king! I am to!**

**My best friend gave me the idea to spice things up a little bit so I decided that I think Laxus has gone Dragon-less for long enough. *grin* **

**You'll understand when I post the next chapter lol.**

* * *

**Ashatan87** chapter 2 . Jul 11

You had me a bit worried in the beginning...I thought you suddenly turned this to an instant tragedy! But I'm liking what is happening so far!

**No Tragedy! I hate those! But I hope I didn't take it too far with the whole Freed stabbing himself thing. (gomen I just thought he WOULD do something like that. Yeah? No?)**

**But as far as angst goes, it won't get worse than that.**

**Maybe…..**

* * *

**Erzatscarlett** chapter 2 . Jul 14

I love this story. I like how it's a little different from the other mating and marking stories

**YES! THANK CHU SOOOO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUSH I LOVES YOU FOR THAT! *gives pocky* **

**I was hoping I made the whole mating thing different than other stories. I hate making OC's or making my stories too OC-ish and it's a lot common with the Mating stories. But if I have to then I will. (As seen from my 'If it was all Laxus Dreyar' story ;p) **

**The only OC's that I have are Lexus from "I see Myself in daddy's arms"**

**Misao also from "I see Myself in daddy's arms" (and you only see her maybe once or twice)**

**Ace from "if it was all Laxus Dreyar" (he won't be there very long)**

**Making Frosch female XD lol**

**and my new addition, Kianira from "On the run" (and I don't plan on using her too much, plus she like five -_- )**

**But as far as this story goes, I wanted to make it different. And hearing you say that warms my heart.**

**Ps: Have I seen you around in... I don't know, maybe my other stories? *wink wink***

* * *

**And lastly**

**EmilyAG18** chapter 2 . Jul 10

I am very interested and curious as to where this story is heading. I think that the story is also well written.

Lucy is strong to be able to handle the magic exchange and then act like she always had it. I also love that she has long hair. As well as her childish ways.

Laxus took the amputation well considering the circumstances. He seems really cute when admitting his feelings for Lucy.

I feel bad for Natsu though. He also loves Lucy, but has no choice but to let her go since she's now permanently mated to Laxus. Hope everything goes well for him later.  
As for Freed, I respect him for his loyalty towards Laxus. I mean, he STABBED himself for removing Laxus arm.

I suspect that the shadow will be her father, Jude, but at the same time, I'm a bit skeptical. He waited for her to come back for seven years to apologize. At the same time, sometimes in death, a spirit will take negative emotions from the soul.

Sorry I made this a bit long. I tend to get carried away when writing. I can't wait for the next chapter. Good luck.

E.A.G. :-)

**Dear EmilyAG18,**

**You make my day every time I read your reviews. They are true and speck your mind which I love. You're not afraid to state your opinions. And I've also seen you on another of my stories.**

**So just for you I am dedicating the next chapter to you! Yay! Lol**

**I hope I surprise you just as I surprised myself thinking about how I'm going to twist the next chapter in every which way I can. **

**There's I part made just for you *grins***

**I hope to see you're wonderful Reviews in the future.**

**Thanks a ton,**

**Mehri, GrayXLucyFE**

* * *

**And a thank you to everyone who reviewed or Pm-ed me. I love reading my reviews and if I see something that catches my eye, I'm going to point it out.**

**Also form now on, every chapter I post will be dedicated to a special user who has touched my heart in the reviews. So keep an eye out….**

**It might just be you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Like I said, this chapter is dedicated to EmilyAG18. So E.A.G also stands for her ;p**

**Next chapter is for Erzatscarlet, who has been with me and my stories for a while. Thank you much!**

**Now for this chapter, let's see if you can read this chapter without Crying or being surprised or even angry. Lol**

**And as always thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

Now back at the spirit world, Lucy could remember why she loved it so much. After changing into the clothes Virgo and Loke brought her and Laxus, she took a good look around. Everything was beautiful, Lucy almost felt as if she was floating in space with all the stars and different planet like objects floating in the sky. She'd ask loke what those were later. Now, she was curious to know what the spirit king wanted to talk with her about. Also, who was the spirit that asked to speak with her?

But worst of all, she couldn't get the image of what was beside her out of her head. Laxus was decked out in a white, stripped turtle neck with a black vest over it. Belts fastened from the vest to his leather pants which had silver chains hanging from them on either side of his legs. Lucy had to drape the fur trimmed coat loke brought him over his shoulders, there was a little difficulty with his new arm. He wasn't quite use to it yet. Either way, he was just as sexy as ever and the sexiness just multiplied with the spirit world clothes on.

She had on what seemed to be the collar of a solid black turtle neck wrapped around her neck with a thin strip connecting it to the black laced sweetheart front of red dress with the sleeves right at her elbows and flowing down under her arms and to her hands. The back of the short dress holding a large bow with its straps flowing down to the backs of her legs. The end of the dress stopped just below her knees and trimmed with the same black lace around her breasts. Black, Heeled, ankle boots covered her feet. Her hair in a half down half up to the side style and curled. Laxus grinned when he saw her, loke practically drooled. Virgo explained that they had to look their best meeting the king this time but didn't explain why.

Looking up to Laxus she remembered he wasn't with her the last time she was brought to the spirit world. He looked around seeming quite amazed by what he saw. She giggled to herself thinking how cute he looked when he was surprised.

"Lucy-sama!" someone called out to her. Both she and Laxus turned around to see Aries and Gemini coming their way. Aries smiled and bowed. "Sorry, I'm so glad to see you!" she said raising herself back up to look her master in the eye. Lucy surprised the other woman by hugging her.

"Yeah, it's been a while." She agreed.

"Princess, the king wants to see you" Gemini said spinning in their place by Aries. Lucy nodded.

"Loke and Virgo told me. Oh yeah," she grabbed Laxus pulling him up a little. "This is Laxus"

"We know who he is Lucy- Sama" Aries said. "We know about everything that happened, sorry" Lucy slowly nodded as Laxus held his hand out to the spirits. Aries gripped his hand and shook it with a bright smile. "Any close person to Lucy-sama is considered close to us spirits, sorry."

Suddenly she paled. "I'm so sorry! Sorry" she said. "I am supposed to be showing you to where you're going to be meeting Draco and Spirit king at. Sorry!" Laxus smiled at her.

"Its fine, thank you" she nodded and turned pointing in the right direction.

"This way" starting off Lucy and Laxus followed after her with Gemini trailing right behind.

Lucy frowned a little to her spirit. "Draco, is he another silver key spirit?" Aires shook her head.

"Sorry, no he is not another silver key spirit, but he is a spirit."

"There's another set of spirits?"

"Yes, the platinum spirits. Creatures with amazing powers but can be called only limited to the caster's magical power. Which means they can't be called unless the user is really strong." Lucy cringed what did such a powerful spirit want with her? She thought the gold keys were the greatest then above them the spirit king which is quite the gap in power, it did make a little more sense for another set of keys between the golden ones and the spirit king. But they could only be call by a powerful caster, she wasn't sure if she was to the point of calling out a Platinum key spirit.

"How many of Platinum gate keys are there?" Lucy asked. Aries thought for a moment.

"Um, I don't know sorry." She said bowing. Lucy sighed.

"It's ok."

"I know princess!" Gemini said. Lucy looked up at them and grinned.

"Great!? How many?"

"There are only eight. I can tell you them in order by the least strong to the strongest." Lucy nodded for them to continue. "The first one is Lupus, the wolf. Then Pegasus, the winged horse. Phoenix, the flamed bird. Indus, the Indian. Hercules, the divine hero. Vulpecula, the fox. And Andromeda, the Princess."

"That's only seven" Laxus pointed out, who seemed to be interested in the conversation. Gemini giggled.

"You haven't noticed yet? Draco is the strongest, because he's the dragon." Lucy's eyes went wide.

"And such a spirit wants to see me!?"

"Yes princess, Draco had asked the king if he talked to you when he called you to the spirit world again the last time you had come but there was never another reason, now after being marked as the first fourth Generation Dragon slayer, the spirits here in the spirit world have gained an ample amount of magical power. Well the ones contracted to you. Even Plue can lift a table now, by himself. The spirit king wanted to talk to you about becoming not only the ninth stellar mage to turn a gate key to a platinum key, but also the first to turn a Golden gate key to a platinum key. Cool right princess!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was being granted such a high honor, but the only problem was, who was becoming a platinum key? Just as Lucy was about to ask a loud booming voice circled around them.

"My dear friend, Lucy! Welcome back" Lucy turned around to see the spirit king standing behind her, his large form hovering over her tiny one compared to him. Laxus's eyes went wide.

"That's the king!?" Lucy giggled.

"Yep!" she looked up at him and smiled. "Hey old man!" she yelled up at him. He grinned back.

Footsteps sounded behind the king and a man and a woman walked around his large form, thankfully not has large as him. The man was the same height of Gildarts and built like him. The woman the same height as Mira. The man had long dark Purple hair pulled up into a high pony tail. His bangs covering his left eye and a longer piece dipping down and over his shoulder. He had a metal plate covering half of his large chest showing the last two humps of an eight pack and the V swooping down into his baggy pants which hung dangerously low, down to his laced combat boots. A short, hoodless, gray cloak completed his look. "If I had heard correctly it seems like Gemini told the princess everything." He said grinning at Lucy. His eyes were a deep blue color.

The woman beside him looked over to Lucy and her face softened. "The second princess" she corrected her voice soft but obtained power. The man chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The woman's golden yellow eyes were hooded and she gave off the appearance of being tired when first looked at, but after a moment it gives off the impression of a highly mature, quiet, and intelligent woman. Her very light brown hair was lightly curled and pulled over to one side over her shoulder, she didn't have any bangs but the front part of her hair was pulled back in a small pompadour joining the rest of the hair to the side stopping just below her shoulder. A laced corset around her ample amount of cleavage the strings in the back falling down over her short skirt stopping above her knees. A belt around her waist with ruffled cloth attached to it and falling to the ground before pooling behind her in a tail.

In other words, they were both gorgeous.

The man flashed Lucy a smiled and held out his hand. Lucy placed hers in his as he bowed "The second princess of the Spirit world" he said before he kissed the back. Lucy couldn't help but blush, Laxus growled snatching her hand away. The man grinned at Laxus showing him his sharp canines. "This must be the Dragon slayer." he said, taking a step towards Laxus. "I like dragons"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at him. "It that so." He mumbled "glad to know."

The woman now behind the man grabbed the cloth of his cloak and tugged it slightly. "We should continue on to the ball room." She said. Then she turned to Lucy and Laxus and bowed. "My name is Andromeda, the second strongest of the platinum gate keys." Lucy blushed and quickly bowed herself.

"O-o-h nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Lucy heartifllia, Daughter of Layla heartifllia, the first of the Fourth generation of mated dragon slayers, the first human being to save a spirit banished from the spirit world, the gate keeper of ten of the Zodiac gate keys, the first to call out the spirit king in battle in over thousands of years and also considered his 'great friend', the first to promote a golden gate key to a platinum key, and now the reason why a Plue is now running around lifting random things," just then Plue ran towards her and lifted Andromeda a little off the ground before putting her down and running off somewhere else. The spirit didn't move or even flinch at the sudden movement, not fazed in the slightest. Lucy and Laxus sweat dropped. "He has been doing that all day" she simply explained.

Lucy gave her a small laugh "I'll talk to him later." She said.

Andromeda nodded. "You have quite the reputation here in the spirit world, Princess." She said. "It is an honor to meet you"

"No, it's an honor to meet you, being um….. Actually the third most powerful celestial spirit." Andromeda gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I believe I am, and it would be the most logical for such a spirit to become contracted to a woman like you" Lucy's face lit up with a deep tinted blush like her skin was painted red.

"o-oh, no. I'm not really that good." She said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"Really" the man said. "You sure are well known. At least for all the platinum keys to know about you" he looked over to the spirit king watching the whole exchange. "Shouldn't we tell her about the ceremony in a few minutes?" The king nodded and stroked his beard.

"The ceremony is for the master of the spirit Leo the lion to promote him as the ninth and now seventh strongest platinum key." Lucy's eyes went as large as saucers.

"Loke!?"

~X~

"I'm not sure Makarov." Porlyusica said shaking her head. "I have never heard of such a thing. Shadows of the past living, what do you take me for?"

Master lowered his glaze and sighed. "Mavis believe that is what is after Lucy. Please I want my child to be safe, so if you know something do not hesitate to tell or keep it away from me."

The old woman stared at him for a moment before she gave up and sighed, frowning down at him. "I wouldn't say they were shadows of past living. But more of the past living itself."

Master narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't mean"

"Yes, someone's soul wasn't able to rest in peace." Master took in a breath.

"Which one."

"The father, or the mother, maybe even both. I won't know because I'm not Lucy." Porlyusica turned and stared to fumble with something on the counter behind her. "We have to just wait and see what happens the next time it attacks her, most likely if we can apply light to the shadow, we could see the keeper of the soul.

"It was afraid of the light the last time." Porlyusica capped something in a tall skinny bottle and handed to Makarov.

"I didn't say it would be easy to apply the light without it running away. Here is Laxus's medicine. If you have any more questions look them up yourself." Master sighed.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Can I trust this information?" Porlyusica looked over at him.

"Who knows?"

~X~

The spirit king took them to his large castle with all the celestial spirits gathered inside. Lucy looked around for loke but found him no where. Laxus came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him as he smiled. "You should hold on to me, you might get lost." He said as he linked her arm through his. She blushed as the he lead her in the direction the spirit king was going.

Finally taking a good look around, she realized she could easily get lost in the crowd of people all dressed up and talking to one another. Andromeda linked her arm in Lucy's other and smiled at her.

"I think it would be nice for two princesses to walk together." She said. Pulling her away from Laxus.

The spirit king walked on to what looked like a stage with seven large throne like chairs lining it. He sat in the largest one and motioned for Lucy to follow. Andromeda led her up the stairs to the stage and they both paused before the spirit king.

"May I have your attention" he called out. The crowed quitted as he held out his hands to Lucy and Andromeda. "You're two Princesses" he said. Andromeda bowed and Lucy quickly followed her lead. "Draco" The man from before walked past Laxus and up the stairs where cheers of the crowed sounded below them. Draco grinned over to Lucy before kneeling to his left knee and his right arm over his stomach his hand over his heart.

"Ladies" he said.

The spirit king guided his hand towards a curtain. "And for your new platinum spirit. It has been over hundreds of years since the last ceremony like this and we all give it to our princess, Lucy. Leo the Lion, please take the stage." Lucy stared at the curtain waiting for her loyal spirit to walk out. The curtain drew as Laxus watched, his eyes narrowing.

Out stepped a totally different loke arm linked with another woman. Lucy gasped looking at his new appearance. There he stood with long spiked orange hair flowing down his back and pushed back out of his face with a white bandana. Rings clung to all of his fingers on his right hand and just two on his index and thumb on the left hand. His chest was bare except for a white cloth around his right shoulder connecting to his baggy golden colored pants and tucked into black boots. His signature glasses replaced with thinner flamed and clear lensed ones. His brown eyes glowing slightly.

The woman beside him had long orange-red hair falling down to her hips which were bare from the kind of skirt she was wearing with only the front and back covering her, the hem coated with white fur. A pair of pointed ears stuck up on the top of her head and a tail curled behind her both the same color of her hair. Her bangs pointed in the center and the point touching her nose between her two piecing green eyes. Her solid black halter top shirt was also trimmed with white fur and her knee-high boots the same towards the top. She too had an ample amount of cleavage showing. Lucy guessed she was the fox, Vulpecula

Loke kissed her forehead before parting and walking towards Lucy. She gulped. When he reach her, he grabbed her hand and bowed like Draco. "Lucy, My princess, I thank you for powering me each time we were together and allowing me to reach the level of a platinum spirit. For you I will forever be in debt. Even if we may never be contracted again," He said. Lucy froze.

"No" she mumbled barely audible.

"My Princess Lucy," he continued. "I thank the heavens you were brought to me."

"And now" spirit king called. "The platinum sword." The woman from before handed it to Lucy with a wink and stood beside Andromeda. The sword was really platinum and sparkled in Lucy's hands. She stared down at it as she brought it down to loke. Draco slipped his hand on hers from his place beside her and grinned.

"With this sword, From My side of this spirit, I grant him the power of protection, light both bright and dull, strength, care, and love. I release you from your ties of a Golden key. Open gate of the Platinum Spirit, Leo the lion." Draco said looking sternly down at loke.

Then he let go of the sword leaving it to Lucy and smiled. "Repeat after me, princess" he said to her. "With this sword"

Lucy still stood frozen. This was all so sudden. she was here now, knighting loke. Losing loke. Was he never going to be her spirit again? She couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek? His words touched her as she remembered everything they'd been through together. The sword shook in her grasp as her body shook itself the tears pouring down her face. Loke was always there for her and she was so happy she was able to repay him with such a high honor of being a platinum spirit. She had to pull herself together for him. Loke looked up at her with a gentle smile. "W-w-with t-this s-sword" she spat out.

A hand slipped around her waist and she looked up to Laxus looking down at her. She hadn't known he walked onto the stage with her. He gripped the sword. "With this sword." He said. The sprit king tilted his head up and glazed down at them.

"I've never seen it" Andromeda said. The spirit king looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled up at him. "A master, crying at the ceremony."

The spirit king grinned. "Because that is Lucy, not their master, their friend. Like her mother when she knighted Draco." Andromeda sighed.

"Yes, like mother like daughter."

~X~

Lucy cried the whole ceremony, messing up the words and crushing loke in a hug when it was over. she almost didn't let go. The spirit king gladly announced it was time to party and immediately Draco grabbed Lucy and pulled her with him onto the dance floor.

"It's been a while since my ceremony" he said as he gave her a spin then puller her back to him. Lucy looked over to Laxus dancing with Virgo. She was sad she was parting ways with loke, but she wanted him to be happy he was becoming a stronger spirit.

"How long?" she asked trying to drew herself from her thoughts. Draco grinned.

"About 2,646 years." Lucy's jaw dropped. Draco laughed. "It's only been about twenty eight years in your time." Lucy then remembered one day in the spirit world was three months in earth land and cringed. Draco saw. "Don't worry, the spirit king has the ability to freeze time in earth land during these ceremonies?" The music got slower and Draco slowed their speed. "When we send you back, it will be as if you never left."

"Thank you that calms my worries." She said with a smile. Draco grinned again. "That must be your best feature, your grin."

Draco slowly nodded. "So I was told before."

"So, you're the Dragon?" he nodded.

"Yep, the second strongest celestial." Lucy frowned. Draco lifted an eyebrow. Lucy wasn't looking at him but instead watching loke on the other side of the room with a sadden face.

"I want you to fine the Platinum keys." He said as he dipped her down.

"All of them?" she asked. He pulled her back up.

"All of them." The spun down the dance floor as he spun her again. "Unlike the other spirits, the platinum keys are hidden within earth land and scattered all around, you can't find them in stores. Of course I'll help you find them." Lucy got hope, maybe there was a way for her to get Loke again. She had to find his key but she was going to look for him.

"How?" Draco leaned in and kissed the space right under her neck. It glowed and when the light faded a small heart pendent sat in its place, Lucy touched it. "What is this?"

"E.A.G, Each Astronomical Gate. It will help you locate the keys. It will sent pulses to your body when you're close to one of our keys. You can't take it off until my key is found." Lucy nodded.

"Thank you. I'll do my best. So I can get loke." Draco smiled as he handed her off. Loke caught her. "Congrats" she said. Loke smiled.

"No, I should be saying that to you." He nodded over to Laxus watching as Aquarius showed him the proper way to dance with a woman, pretty ticked off, as always. Lucy chuckled.

"He got me" she said.

"He better treat you good. Or I'll bet him up." He said as he spun her out before spinning her back. "I'm serious."

"I know you will. You're the second person who said something like that."

"Natsu?" Lucy nodded.

"I think he may be a little upset." Loke frowned but dropped the conversation.

"That must be what's going to help you find the keys?" he said looking down at the red heart attached to a small chain wrapped around her neck . Lucy nodded.

"I'm going to do my best to find your key, I promise!"

Loke smiled down at her "I know you will Lucy, you're just that wonderful." He led here over towards the spirit king before pulling away. "The next time I see you, you'll be on earth land, so for one more time, thank you my princess. Hurry and find my key." And with that she turned to the king.

"Lucy have you had fun?" he said she nodded.

"You always throw great parties" the spirit king smiled. "But maybe it's time for me and Laxus to return back to earth land."

"One more song" he said holding out his hand. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You do know you're huge right?" the king grinned as he pointed behind her to Laxus.

"Princess" he said bowing with his hand out. Lucy took it and once again she was swept onto another song.

"You truly are one amazing woman" he said looking down at her. Lucy smiled.

"And like you're not."

Lucy laughed at different puns and jokes Laxus told and held him tight when they noticed the song was ending. She was having a really good time. Until Andromeda led them back out of the castle.

"Until next time princess" she said smiling. "Oh one last thing I forgot to tell you. Once you've gained all of the platinum spirits, you are able to unlock an additional key."

"And which one is that?" Lucy said. Andromeda waved at them.

"The spirit king."

And with that they were gone.

~X~

"I see, so it's not the shadow of one of her parents, it's their soul" mavis frowned towards the ground before she sighed. "I wonder which one."

Master shrugged before turning back to his work. Mavis sat there for a moment before she clapped her hands together with gasp. "Number three!" she said kicking her legs off of the edge of his desk excitedly. Master looked up to her grinning down at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't you know what's coming up!?"

The old man leaned back in his chair before he shook his head. "No I don't remember."

"The S-class trails" the old man's face paled. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Now I have to pick seven of those knuckle heads to participate."

"Uh! Let's make it interesting this year." Master looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How about the partner also becomes S-class but they don't pick them. It's by random!"

"Yes," master said grinning. "That would be nice,"

"And I want both Natsu and Lucy to participate." mavis said looking out the window. "It would give Lucy a chance to get use to her new powers and i want to see her face just in case she has to go against Laxus" she stuck her tongue out and laughed. Master shook his head.

"Just as cruel as ever"

"I also don't want Lucy or Natsu to have the chance to be paired together, I want them against each other." Master narrowed his eyes at her but he wrote it down anyway.

"What do you have up you're sleeve, First?"

She frowned at the window. "I don't want Natsu to interfere with Lucy's awakening."

~X~

Lucy looked at her key ring, loke's key was gone. She took in a deep breath and touched the heart. "I'll find you loke."


End file.
